psscfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaina Hudson
Background Jaina Hudson's father was an American diplomat assigned to India, where he met and married her eventual mother, a Bollywood actress. Jaina was raised in Gotham at private schools since she was nine. She grew up a socialite, knowing how to smile and charm and became the master at the game pretty quick. She always enjoyed the attention of boys telling her how beautiful she was and being at the center of the group. She knew how to get what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to burn specific bridges when needed. Though, her closest friends would consider her a very loyal and kind friend. Her father ended up gifting her a pair of white silk gloves for a gala when she was 19 that apparently were his grandmothers. She put them on after getting ready and found that they quickly fused to her arms. She blacked out soon after that. The mysterious White Rabbit (Jaina's pathological duplicate form) made her first appearance during a prisoner breakout from Arkham Asylum that night. The white gloves don’t appear on her form when she is Jaina, only as the White Rabbit. By the time she was 20, she is able to remain conscious as Jaina when she is the White Rabbit but has no control of her actions. She isn’t sure what triggers the transformation yet. Jaina is trying to figure out a balance between being forced to be the White Rabbit when she wants to take control and her own personal life. She is still a high profile socialite who is the youngest Director of Public Relations Hudson Designs--her uncle's fashion empire--has ever seen. Personality As Jaina, she is classy, elegant, and calculated. She holds herself high with pride and maintains are very particular image. She knows how to hold a room's attention and to get what she wants, no matter the cost. As the White Rabbit, she is snarky, seductive, and loves to tease. Life is a game to White, and damn, is she having fun playing. Abilities Jaina can physically separate herself from the White Rabbit. The two have very distinct and separate looks and personalities. Her hair and eyes changing from dark shades to platinum blonde and pink eyes. Once the duplication takes place, Jaina and White Rabbit become completely separate individuals, with their own personalities and opinions. While Jaina is much more reserved and charming, the White Rabbit tends to be much more overtly flirty, teasing, and biting. The duplication powers appear to be connected to the White Rabbit’s gloves. She is incredibly quick and agile, even when dressed in thigh high books and spiked heels. She is an expert escape artist, evading the Gotham Police multiple times and even Batman at points. She’s quite the seductress, using her looks and charm to distract her opponents. Important Moments Year One On 1.10.2020 the White Rabbit broke Red Alice out of the DEO and they are currently hiding out in Jaina's childhood cabin. Important Relationships Beth Kane / Red Alice They are in a romantic relationship. Reputation As Jaina, a powerhouse and well respected. As White, a wanted criminal.